THE RED APPLE FOR B
by siciut
Summary: "Chanyeol tahu walaupun begitu, perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya tak akan pernah berubah." Chanyeol X Baekhyun, BoysLove. Cerita pasaran, percayalah.


This Present By shclyod_

Red Apple For B

.

.

.

Chanyeol X Baekhyun

BoysLove

Hurt/Comfort

T

Oneshot

.

.

"Let me hear your last breath"

.

.

Strawberry

Strawberry

Strawberry

Chanyeol bukan tak tahu buah kesukaan kekasih mungilnya. Ia sudah lebih dari hapal semua kebiasaan dan semua kesukaan Baekhyun. Baby blue dan strawberry. Lelaki mungil itu selalu berisik ketika tidur dan mudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Tetapi sikap dingin lelaki itu dalam mengekspresikan segala sesuatunya seringkali membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan. Bukan karena Baekhyun meragukan cinta kekasih tingginya tetapi Ia merasa mungkin cinta itu semakin berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya Ia rasakan. Ini sudah berjalan selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Baekhyun ingat dulu Chanyeol adalah kakak seniornya saat di SMA yang digilai banyak wanita. Ia dengan tiba-tiba datang kepada Baekhyun dengan sebuket bunga dan dua batang cokelat, menyatakan bahwa Ia harus menembak Baekhyun karena kalah bermain game dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun tak mengerti saat itu bukannya marah karena mendengar kejujuran Chanyeol, Ia malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan mengatakan Ia menyukai strawberry dan bukannya cokelat.

"Kalau _sunbaenim_ masih ingin mendengar jawaban dariku. Bisakah Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ datang lagi besok dengan strawberry? Aku benar-benar tak suka cokelat. Maaf."

menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyesal, Baekhyun tak habis pikir, lelaki tinggi yang dingin dan populer itu datang kepadanya menyatakan cinta-walau itu hanya karena kalah dalam game-. Tetapi _Baekhyun menyukainya._

Dan Chanyeol sungguh melakukannya. Lelaki itu membawa satu kardus berukuran sedang berisi buah strawberry segar dihadapan Baekhyun keesokkan harinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun _speechless,_ menganga melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan tumpukan buah strawberry dalam satu kardus itu.

"I-Ini semua untukku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Jadi? Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun tentu saja langsung mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hampir saja melempar kardus buahnya kalau saja tidak ingat buah itu untuk Baekhyun. Ia terlampau senang, walaupun itu semacam hukuman karena kalah bermain game, tapi kalau itu Baekhyun Chanyeol dengan suka rela melakukan apapun bentuk hukumannya.

.

.

Chanyeol bukan tak memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu sudah seperti permata di tumpukan jerami. Baekhyun mungkin tak menyadari betapa cantiknya Ia dimata orang-orang termasuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengaguminya, sungguh. Tetapi menjadi anak populer disekolah sangatlah tak menyenangkan. Ia takut para gadis yang mengaguminya berbalik membully Baekhyun karena tahu perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya kepada anak mungil itu. Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk mengoperasi wajah rupawannya menjadi sedikit buruk rupa atau paling tidak menjadi _nerdy_ agar tak menarik perhatian banyak orang sekelilingnya. Bukan tak mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan, tetapi Chanyeol ingin bebas dari mata orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

.

.

Dan mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Para gadis yang menyukai Chanyeol benar-benar berbalik membully Baekhyun seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena sifat positif yang dimiliki Baekhyun membuat gadis-gadis itu mundur secara perlahan.

" _Mereka memiliki porsi mata, telinga dan mulut yang sama. Jadi biarkan mereka menggunakannya dengan sesuka mereka. Aku baik-baik saja"_

Chanyeol entah kenapa menjadi salut pada pemikiran lelaki mungil itu dan berjanji menjaganya seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya mereka bersama, merajut kasih dan saling berbagi segalanya. Awalnya yang berasal dari kekalahan game bodoh dan juga tanpa perasaan dari hati masing-masing sekarang berubah menjadi seperti kebutuhan pokok yang harus terpenuhi oleh keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah belajar mencintai dan dicintai begitu lama. Banyak hal yang mereka pelajari bersama. Saling mengerti dan perduli satu sama lain. Selalu mengalah dan tidak mementingkan ego. Tetapi sekarang, Chanyeol seperti tak mengenal Baekhyunnya. Memang Ia selalu bersikap dingin, tapi bukan berarti perasaannya berkurang justru bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sudah kukatakan bahwa Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tetapi Baekhyun menjadi aneh dari hari kehari.

.

.

Itu berawal saat hari ulang tahun Chanyeol tahun lalu. Semua makanan masakan Baekhyun terhidang rapi menggoda perut lelaki tinggi itu. Ia langsung mandi dan duduk manis dimeja makan setelah pulang kerja. Tetapi Baekhyun tak kunjung datang ke meja makan untuk makan bersamanya, lelaki mungil itu berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu apartement Chanyeol dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Hey, Tink. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa gelisah begitu?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menghadap Chanyeol dengan raut sedih dan menyesal.

"Peter maafkan aku. Aku melupakan kuenya."

Chanyeol pun tertawa menanggapinya. Jadi itu yang membuat Baekhyunnya resah.

"Tak masalah. Aku terlalu tua untuk meniup lilin seperti itu."

"Tapi, make a wishnya?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya tanpa meniup lilin bukan? Sudahlah, itu kan hanya simbol. Tidak perlu membesar-besarkan. Aku sudah lapar, ayo makan malam."

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Kekasih tingginya selalu berhasil menjadi _moodbooster_ disaat Baekhyun merasa gelisah dan tak percaya diri.

Mereka makan malam dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Karena demi apa, masakan Baekhyun tak tertandingi kenikmatannya. Dan jangan lupakan hadiah ulang tahun spesial dari Byun Baekhyun untuk Park Chanyeol. Sebuah kehangatan malam yang menyenangkan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Baekhyun seorang.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun pagi itu dengan celana boxer yang menutupi bagian privat lelaki itu dan bertelanjang dada. Membuka lemari es dan meneguk setengah dari air di dalam botol itu sambil memerhatikan cheesse cake yang ada di lemari es itu. Menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk di ruang tamu untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Cheese cake itu punya siapa Baek?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau tak ingat ini hari apa?"

Chanyeol menyerngit bingung. Hari ini tak ada yang spesial setahunya. Dan melihat kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu Peter. Kau tak mengingatnya? Karena bersemangat aku membeli kue itu kemarin. Padahal hari ulang tahunmu hari ini. Maaf karena semalam lupa memberi selamat. Happy birthday PeterPan ku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium kilat bibir Chanyeol sebagai permintaan maaf.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa bingung. Hari ulang tahunnya kemarin. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengucapkan selamat dan memberi hadiah spesial untuk Chanyeol semalam. Dan semalam juga, Baekhyun sampai merasa gelisah setengah mati karena lupa membeli kue untuk Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata kue itu tersimpan di dalam lemari es dan Baekhyun melupakannya.

"Baek, ulang tahunku kemarin."

Baekhyun lantas tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Chanyeol pasti terlalu lelah bekerja sampai melupakan hari spesial seperti ini, pikirnya.

Ia melanjutkan kegiatan mendekorasi ruangan tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

Hari-hari setelahnya, Chanyeol dibuat bingung karena _party_ dadakan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hari anniv mereka yang ke delapan yang menurut Chanyeol itu masih seminggu lagi.

"Kenapa kau jadi pelupa begini, hm? Kau harus istirahat dan merefresh diri dari pekerjaanmu sekali-sekali. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan, Peter." Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan raut cemas yang kentara.

Chanyeol tak mengerti. Siapa disini yang melupakan hari ulang tahun masing-masing. Hari anniv pun juga. Jadi Chanyeol hanya mengikuti arahan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya duduk disamping lelaki itu untuk meniup lilin berangka delapan diatas _blackforest_ itu.

.

.

Setengah jam. Sudah setengah jam Baekhyun mondar-mandir dari kamar ke ruang tamu-begitu sebaliknya-. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan gerakan lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau cari?"

"Oh? Hai Peter. Kau baru pulang bekerja?"

Chanyeol menyerngit bingung. Ia duduk disana sedari tadi memerhatikan kegelisahan Baekhyun. Apa lelaki mungil itu tak menyadarinya. Mereka bahkan sudah duduk disana dua jam sebelum Baekhyun mulai mondar-mandir.

"Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi linglung. Ia tergagap dan tak bisa merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tink?" Chanyeol khawatir karena Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku- buku sketsaku- aku-"

Chanyeol menganga menatap mata _puppy_ yang menyedihkan itu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini?"

Setelah itu Baekhyun panik, buru-buru pergi menuju pintu keluar dan dengan cekatan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Ini bukan rumah kita. Bagaimana jika pemiliknya datang? Ayo cepat."

Baekhyun mencoba berontak dan ingin melepaskan diri dari lengan kekar Chanyeol yang menghalangi jalannya. Chanyeol dibuat bingung, Ia kewalahan menenangkan Baekhyun yang ingin pergi dari apartementnya. Berbagai usaha Ia lakukan dengan susah payah agar Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari sana.

.

.

Malam hari yang indah dan temaram, sepasang anak adam itu bergelut dalam selimut yang hangat dan saling menghangatkan dengan merapatkan tubuh satu sama lain dalam sebuah pelukan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukan sambil berbagi cerita masalalu. Diselingi tawa dan tak jarang gerutuan mengiringi cerita keduanya.

"Aku ingat satu kardus apel merah yang kau bawakan untukku waktu itu aku habiskan sendiri. Aku bahkan tak membiarkan semua orang menyentuh buah pemberianmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mengingat moment manis itu

"Apel merah? Itu strawberry Tink."

Seingat Chanyeol Ia memberi strawberry karena Baekhyun yang menginginkannya. Bukan apel merah.

"Bisakah kau membelikan aku sekardus apel merah lagi seperti delapan tahun yang lalu?"

"Itu strawberry, Tink" Chanyeol menyela perkataan Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki mungil itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Mungkin karena sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Jadi tak heran kau melupakannya."

Baekhyun tertawa. Dalam pikirnya mungkin otak Chanyeol terlalu lelah bekerja jadi ingatan demi ingatan mulai memudar. Dan Baekhyun memakluminya.

.

.

Seperti dunia runtuh diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun mengidap demensia. Itu menjawab tingkah aneh Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat gelisah dan sering melupakan sesuatu. Tak jarang lelaki mungil itu terlihat linglung dan kebingungan. Dan Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui apapun.

"Tn. Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya. Itu kurang lebih setahun yang lalu saat beliau datang mengeluhkan sakit kepala dan ingatannya pada hal-hal kecil yang memudar. Ia tak ingat siapapun kecuali Tink dan Peter."

Jantung Chanyeol serasa jatuh ke perut. Tink dan Peter itu nama kesayangan mereka. Baekhyun bersikeras menamai dirinya Tink padahal pasangan PeterPan adalah Wendy.

" _Kalau Wendy memang ditakdirkan bersama Peter, mengapa Ia bersikeras ingin tumbuh drewasa dan meninggalkan Peter di Neverland. Siapa yang menemani Peter setelah Wendy meninggalkannya kalau bukan Tinkerbell?"_

Alasan klasik Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol tercubit. Dan sekarang Ia merasa kalut. Sedih, gelisah dan takut hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyunnya.

.

.

Sekarang Ia hanya bisa terduduk lesu tanpa ada perkembangan yang signifikan pada tubuhnya. Kesulitan bicara dan ingatan yang hampir sepenuhnya memudar membuatnya marah. Tetapi kepada siapa Ia harus melampiaskannya?

"Tink?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap lelaki tinggi yang berdiri disebelah ranjang rawat inapnya.

Lelaki itu, Baekhyun tak mengenalnya. Tetapi Ia selalu datang menjenguk Baekhyun setiap hari, dan merasa tak asing dengan panggilan itu. _Tinkerbell._

"S-si-apa?"

"Aku Peter. Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan susah payah. Air mata tumpah dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa, orang satu-satunya yang Ia cintai bisa melupakannya, bahkan nama. Walau begitu, Chanyeol tahu perasaan cinta Baekhyun tak akan berubah kepada Chanyeol meskipun kenangan mereka telah sepenuhnya hilang dari ingatan Baekhyun.

Jari tangan lentik itu dengan perlahan menghapus air mata Chanyeol yang semakin deras berlomba untuk keluar. Bahkan sentuhan Baekhyun di wajahnya tak berubah.

"K-Kau p-pas-ti sa-salah o-or-ang. A-ku tak pe-pernah me-lihat-mu se-se-bel-umnya. D-dan ka-kalau kau Pe-peter berar-ti pasang-annya We-wendy. Bu-bukan Tink. Kar-ena Tink pe-ri y-yang jahat kar-ena me-misah-kan Wen-dy dan Pe-ter." Baekhyun menghela napas. Berbicara tak pernah semelelahkan ini.

Chanyeol menggeleng dalam tangis.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Tink yang menjaga Peter saat ditinggal Wendy tumbuh dewasa. Tink tidak jahat."

Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama. Siapa kiranya gadis beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hati lelaki tinggi itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeluarkan kardus berukuran sedang dan meletakannya dipangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganga melihatnya. Di dalam kardus itu, ada banyak tumpukan buah apel merah yang menggiurkan. Baekhyun memandang bingung kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Ini sudah lama. Sembilan tahun yang lalu kurang lebih. Jadi mungkin kau sudah melupakannya. Aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi. Tink, mau jadi kekasihku?"

Entah kenapa, perasaan hangat merasuk dalam hati Baekhyun. Seperti merasa _dejavu_ padahal tidak ada satupun dari ingatannya yang menampilkan momen seperti ini. Lelaki bernama Peter dan satu kardus apel merah ditangannya. Baekhyun merasa bahagia dan sedih disaat bersamaan. Bahagia karena lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Dan sedih karena bagaimanapun hubungan mereka pasti tak akan berjalan lama.

Baekhyun menitikan air matanya membayangkan itu dan bergumam.

"A-aku pik-ir aku ak-an men-jadi We-ndy"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **oOo**

Gak ngefeel. Banyak Typo. Gak sesuai judul. I know. But, mind to review.?


End file.
